Don't Let Go
by LizziXVI
Summary: You're never as alone as you think you are.
1. Cancer

**I'm back! **

**Did anyone miss me? ...no? Oh, well. Here's the beginning of my latest work! Enjoy!  
><strong>

_What's happening to me?_

_Who are all of these people? What do they want from me?_

Your hair in your face, you look around the room you're in, seeing all of the doctors in scrubs and masks. The temperature is extremely cold. One doctor has a scalpel in his hand, and he's approaching the table you're on. You try to move your arms and legs, but they've been tied down. No sound emits from your throat no matter how much you try to scream. The surgeon places the scalpel at your stomach.

_NO! NOOO! I'M STILL AWAKE!_

-Chapter 1-

You awaken, inside the same room you were in. Your stomach has an incision from the scalpel. Every doctor in the room is on the floor, and you're still tied up. Gritting your teeth, you focus every ounce of your energy to your arms, tearing out of the cords that bind you there. Only once your hands are free do you notice the blinding effects of the surgery lamps. Only now do you notice that you're completely naked. You rip the cords holding your legs with your…claws? You jump down off the table, landing on top of the surgeon who'd sliced into you.  
>"Hmph." You stamp on his face just for spite. Gripping your stomach, you hobble out of the room. The room you walk into is deserted. The lights in the hallway are out, but at the end of the hallway, you see a glass door. Suddenly, you notice that your stomach isn't paining you anymore. You lift your hand away from your belly to reveal that the incision has healed into a thin brown scar. Shivering, you remember that you're naked. Rubbing your arms, you walk down the hallway silently in your bare feet.<p>

There are chairs tipped over, papers all over the floor. Peeking into the passing rooms, you see corpses hunched over buckets or toilets. Some are sprawled in the hallway, with…bullet wounds! You continue your search through the rooms, finding a clean hospital gown on the bed in one of them. Before you put it on, you find the room number; room 20A. _I'm on the twentieth floor? That's where they put cancer patients. _Examining the room further, there are IV's and a crash cart inside the room. There's also a corpse in the room, slumped over in a chair, startling you. You lower your eyebrows, continuing to gaze at the woman in the chair. Her hair is in a tangled bun, revealing what looks like bite marks on her neck. Chunks of tissue torn out of her body. You swallow hard, unconsciously bringing your hand up to touch your own throat. Your eyes widen as you realize that you have a bite, too. You look back at the woman, this time examining her face. Your heart stops in your chest. "Mom…no…"

You bite your lip to keep yourself from howling in grief. You instead stumble into the bathroom that's connected to the hospital room, afraid you're going to be sick. You lean over the sink and splash cold water on your face, and then look up into the mirror. You gasp, horrified. Your features are sunken, as if you haven't eaten in weeks. At the thought of food, your stomach growls in assent. You look back at your naked self in the mirror. Besides the scar on your belly, everything looks normal. Pale, but normal. Your black hair is a little tangled. Your breasts have always been on the smaller side, especially since you joined the cross country team. Your body is extremely skinny now, unhealthily skinny. You attempt a smile in the mirror, and are shocked to discover that your teeth are pointed. You hold both of your hands up in front of your face and cringe away from them. Your nails have been transformed into harsh claws. You inhale, and then exhale heavily. Slipping on your hospital gown, you go back into the hospital room, finding your chart on the edge of the bed. "Kyra Tempest Kaze…" Your name feels foreign on your tongue. You set the chart down on the bed, and just as the clipboard hits the rough sheets, a car alarm sounds outside. You tense, hearing a unanimous roar from all directions. You leap behind a chair in the corner of the room, heart thundering with fear as the corpse of your mother rises to its feet. It gazes blankly at you, black drool oozing from its lips. It then shuffles forward a few steps, then bursts out into an all out run through the door, following the horde of infected nurses, surgeons, and other patients. From outside, you hear gunfire and yelling voices. Suddenly, you hear an odd sound. It sounds like…growling. Glancing over towards the doorway, you see a hooded figure crawling in. You gasp and plaster yourself against the wall. You grab the fire extinguisher next to your bed, and point it at the humanoid crawling in. "G-get back! Stay away!" you stammer. It keeps coming closer. You pull the pin and point the nozzle at the creature, screaming at the top of your lungs while coating it with a blast of white foam.

"HEY! Easy!" comes a voice from the creature, wiping foam off of himself. You drop the fire extinguisher and run for your life. You pass a young girl sitting in the dark, sobbing. Her fingers are like red daggers, and she growls in anger as you rush by her, disturbing her. Jumping over trashcans and dodging zombified people, you sprint for the elevator. Punching the down button, you realize it doesn't work. Screaming into the darkness, you start running again, looking once over your shoulder to see that the hooded figure isn't far behind you. Blood pounding in your ears, you find the door that leads to the stairs. You burst through it, and jump right off the rail, determined to get down and out of this place before that thing gets you. You see him look over the edge of the railing, and then jumps down after you as if he's diving into a pool, rapidly catching up to you. "Are you CRAZY! You'll never land this fall on your own!" His voice is full of distress at the 20 storey fall. Only now do you realize how far down you're going. You scream in terror. "Grab onto me!" He yells. Not caring about how scared you were of him just ten minutes ago, you grab onto him, most of the foam having blown off his hoodie on the way down this stairway shaft. Your arms wrap tightly around him, legs around his waist, holding on for dear life. "I've got you." You hear him say as you bury your face in his shoulder, closing your eyes. You feel a jolt go through both of you, as his feet hit the ground, and then rebound into the air, leaping higher than you've ever seen before. He lands in the waiting room of the hospital. The seconds feel like hours. You open your eyes, looking around. It's completely deserted. There are zombified individuals wandering around outside, shuffling around, fighting amongst themselves, puking on the ground. You realize you're still clinging to the person who brought you down here. You let go, falling onto the ground, as your legs are shaky and weak. "Easy, there. Don't hurt yourself." You look up to see the boy who saved you. He offers his hand out to you._ He has claws like me…_

You take his hand, allowing him to hoist you up. You then look around the dim room. "W-who are you? _What_ are you? …What am I?" you manage to ask. He looks around the room, as if expecting something, and then leads you over to a waiting room chair, and you sit in it, watching his every move. "My name is Falcon. Do you remember anything from before you got here?" he asks. You shake your head. He sighs, a little frustrated. "Anything. Anything at all. Try, Kyra." You think, hard. You try your hardest to remember something from before the operating room. You close your eyes, catching a glimpse of your mother. You wince, remembering the screaming corpse that bolted out of the room upstairs. You start to get vague memories of yourself, sitting in hospital chairs or in hospital beds. A scarf or a sash tied around your head, as you discover that your hair was gone. An IV unit dripping into your arm. Constantly puking up whatever you ate. The stares of people as you were wheelchaired down the street. You wrench your eyes open, not wanting to see more. "I have cancer…" you whisper.


	2. Reflections

**Sorry this chapter's so short. I'm having a bit of a hectic day. I'll write more tonight, I promise. (:**

**More will be up by noon tomorrow (Eastern Time :D).**

**Until then, Enjoy! And if you have any ideas for a character/scene or anything you want in here, put it in your review. I check daily.**

Falcon looks disappointed for a moment, as if he was expecting you to say something quite different than what you said. Resigned, he shakes his head. "Not anymore." You look at him in surprise. Falcon paces the floor for a moment. "You _had _cancer. The infection stopped it from spreading, and purged it from your body." You notice an overturned purse beside all the toppled chairs. You ease yourself down from the chair you're in, crawling towards it. You find a small mirror inside it. "Infection?" you finally ask. "Is that what this is? Is that what made me this way?" The last seven words come out softer. You sit on the ground, Indian style, running your hands through your hair. You tug on it, and are relieved to find that it really is your hair; not a wig. Falcon sits beside you. "Yeah. I guess the infection was good for some things. I wonder what the surgeons thought when they opened you up and there was nothing?" You remember the doctors and nurses sprawled on the operating room floor and shiver. Falcon notices your reaction. "They're dead, aren't they." You nod, staring at the torn carpet. Falcon nods slowly. "You don't remember anything about the infection, do you? You were one of the first to catch it, as far as I know. The green flu. Does that ring a bell?" You strain, trying to remember something. Anything.

"_It'll be okay, honey. Mama's here…" Your mom is leaning over the stretcher, tears in her eyes. There's a horrid pain in your neck, and doctors are running everywhere. They pull your mother away as they put you into the ambulance. The paramedic puts gauze on your neck to staunch the bleeding. "How long as she been acting like this?" the paramedic asks your mother. "D-days. She's been acting crazy, biting people whenever she escapes from her room. She g-got into a fight with another girl out in that alley, and the other girl bit back! Can you believe that? They were tearing each other apart before you got there…" The paramedic's eyes were widening with each sentence your mom spoke. "This one needs to be quarantined. Immediately." She picks up a walkie-talkie and speaks into it. "I think we've found patient zero." She turns back to your mom. "Ma'am, you're going to be tested as soon as we're inside the hospital. Has she bitten you?" Your mom shakes her head. "No, Kyra hasn't bitten me, but that other girl did… Why?" _

You snap back to the present. You hold up your hands, again examining the claws. "Falcon…what am I?" He stands up, and then offers his hand down to you. "Come with me, and I'll show you." You nervously take his hand, and he helps you up. "The sun should be set by now, so it's safe for you to go outside." He says. Confused, you stop walking. "Why wouldn't it be? I thought infected don't attack other infected." He chuckles softly. "They don't. It's the sunlight we have to worry about. Our eyes have become extremely sensitive to light. That's why we need to find you a hoodie and sweatpants, and get you out of that hospital gown. Preferably dark colored, to help you blend in. The mall's this way. Let's go."


End file.
